Life's Light (3 generations after the teen titans)
by Swanoflight
Summary: Jake, Belle, and Jessie never knew that they were 3 of the most powerful people in the world until until one day they found out that there childhood comic books were actually true. Join them on their journey as they learn how to control these fascinating powers and have to battle some old demons from their parents history. DISCONTINUED BECAUSE OF LACK OF INTEREST
1. Dreams

**Introduction "The Beach"**

'_Hiya! My name is ReBekah Johnston, but Bekah for short. Today Belle and Jessie turns 16, so were spending the day in our back yard, well since we live on the beach it's the beach. Well I guess you really don't know who Belle and Jessie are? Isabelle Williams is my cousin, she lives with my mom, dad, and I since her parents were killed in a car accident when she was a year old. But Jessie Pattenson is one of Belle's best friends, she is also our neighbor. _

"Hey Bekah do you want to make sand castles with Jaz and I?"

" I will be there in a minute."

' _That's Dan he is Jenni Pattenson I mean Thomson's husband, you could probably tell that Stan isn't a Pattenson just basically by his features. You see Stan has bright blue eyes, tall, has brown hair, kind of has the look of the prince from Cinderella turned jazzy. Jenni and Dan got married a little over a year ago, there expecting a baby girl in couple of months. Jenni is the oldest of the Pattenson children she, has the typical Pattenson showings, the misty blue eyes and jet black hair. But Jenni is shorter than two of her three younger siblings and has a glow to her that she got when she found out she was pregnant. Which I almost forgot the slight baby bump.'_

"Be careful Jaz there's some turtle eggs right next to you." Jenni said reprimanding her little sister

"OKAY!"

' _That's Jaz she is my best friend, 8 years old (like me), and the youngest of the Pattenson children, Jaz looks like a mini version of her eldest sister. Over there is cooking is Mr. Tim Pattenson; he shares his children's Jet-black hair except his eyes are a kind golden color. He is just shorter than his son in law but with a huge football build. Over there is Ms. Grace Pattenson. She is always the peacemaker in the house; she shares her daughter's slender figure with wavy long blonde hair. She has the same grey misty eyes as all of her children, and dark deeply tanned skin.'_

"Jake you almost made me fall!" Belle yelled as she was walking up from the beach.

'_Even though Belle and I are only cousins she is like a big sister to me. The thing is she looks nothing like me, Belle has golden red hair that flows down her back in beautiful curly ringlets. Bright green eyes, and a princess like figure (even though she doesn't exactly look like Belle/Beauty from Beauty and the beast she is just as adventurous and almost has her nose stuck in a book as much) while I on the other hand have dirty blonde frizzy hair that wont grow past my chin and less exciting brown eyes like my dad. '_

"Sorry Ms. Birthday girl but you were in my way to dinner." Jake said in a teasing tone, giving another light shove

'_Jake is a year older than Belle and Jessie. He looks like a slightly slenderer version of his father. Jake is Belle's other best friend. My mom says that the three of them have always been joined at the hip. Whatever that means. Jessie, quit frankly looks just like Snow White, she has pale white skin with her dads jet-black hair and mom's misty blue eyes, she is tall and slender and if Mrs. Pattenson could wrestle her into a dress she would look just like a princess.'_

'_There's my parents, Ashton and Kayla Johnston. My mom is gorgeous as she was a model once, she has bouncing curly brunette hair and kind hazel eyes, My dad is shorter and muscled with white blonde hair and brown eyes.'_

"Everyone! Time to eat!" Mrs. Pattenson said as she and Jenni were setting the pic nick table

"Come on you two" Jessie said as she grabbed Belle and Jake by their arms and they headed to their smiling family

**Chapter one "Dreams"**

Pattenson House 

Jessie had gotten up early so she could go take care of her beautiful garden that her father had set up for her on her 13th birthday. She loved the beauty of life that flowed through the green plants, she almost thought she could feel it.

"Jessie! Hurry up or your going to be late for school! Jake already left to meet up with Belle!" Grace yelled interrupting Jessie's flowing thoughts

The young women looked out the window to see her elder brother walk over to meet Belle

" Guys wait up!" Jessie yelled out her window as she grabbed her book bag

_School_

"You will never do it." Jake taunted his younger sister

"How do you know?" Jessie replied annoyed with her older brother

"Because I am your brother, I know you. Well I have to ask Coach Grayson a question about a dive, see you guys later." Jake left with a smile

"And he never see's the stares he gets from all the girls." Belle said smiling, not realizing what she was saying aloud

" Oh that Jakob Pattenson, he is so cute! Hahahahaha" Jessie replied fully recovered from her bad mood at the reminder of her brothers many fans

" I don't know why they never ask him out." Belle said grabbing her books from her locker

" Because that girl that he spends all his time with, that has to be his secret girlfriend!" Jessie nudged Belle with her elbow and wondering how her friend could be so clueless

"Be quite or people are going to start rumors!" Belle said quietly sticking her face further into her locker, trying to get the attention off of her as some freshmen started to stare

"AND you are just as clueless as Jake, the only reason the whole swim team hasn't asked you out is because Jake gives his evil look at them." Belle emphasizes her point by showing a goofy "evil" face

"What ever! Don't try to change the topic! And sorry to break it to you but there has been rumors about you two since 7th grade." Jessie responded, whenever the topic of her best friend and her brother going out came up both of them would blush bright red and tried to change the subject which was always fun to tease them about, but when she was about to point out that Belle's face was starting to look as red as her hair, Belle stopped her by pointing out they would be late for class if they didn't hurry

_School Pool_

"Here she comes. You've gotta go ask her out!"

" I guess I could try, if Jake was going to make his move, he would have done it already."

" If you want to gossip about someone you might want to try to do it right behind them." Jake said right behind the two teens and they jumped about a foot in the air

" JAKE! You ready to go?" Belle said trying to distract Jake so the guys had a chance to escape '_Why did they have to talk about asking Jessie out right in front of him'_

" Be right there!" Jake responded with showing his evil face to his two teammates that wasn't near as comical as Belle's impersonation of it

" You okay? You seem very agitated." Belle said when Jake caught up with her

"Just a long practice." Jake responded not wanting to explain what the two guys had been planning _'It wasn't like he didn't care for Belle, she was…' __**'Beautiful, smart, and…' **__'His best friend!'_ he had this whole conversation in his head getting more and more agitated

"I know you, what's wrong?" Belle could always tell how someone was feeling and knowing Jake was like breathing fresh air, so easy

"Nothing, so Jessie already left for the dog shelter?"

"Yah, haven't you seen the time? They held you over by 30 minutes." Belle knew something was upsetting him more than the usual over protective big brother, but if he wasn't going to talk about it than fine.

"Why didn't you leave without me?"

"Because last time I came home alone Aunt Kayla freaked. She has always worried someone is going to snatch us."

"I remember when Jenni came home 15 minutes late and mom was ready to call the police and when Jenni walked in the door she was grounded for a month."

"I never understand it… well I got to go work on a huge paper that's due tomorrow"

"Sounds like fun" Something was up, Belle always had her work done first thing after she got the assignment she would never leave it to be this late

_Belle's Home_

_Belle was on top of her rooftop thinking, while Jake climbed the tree that they used for a ladder._

"Okay, your turn what's wrong? You only come to the rooftop when you're upset."

"You remember when I was little a nightmare all the time?"

"Yah, you come over to our house and you would spend the night in Jessie's room. What about it?"

"Well, they have come back. It always starts when I am in my dads arms in the sky flying all around the stars, we go back home my mom sings me my lullaby, but when they set me in the crib it all changes all of the sudden these people came running in the house and yelling and screaming, and my parents dead. After that I wake up, it's so real. Its been the only dream that I can remember that is so vivid like a memory. I shouldn't freak out but at first it was just once every couple weeks than it got more frequent. I see them getting murdered every night."

_Jake puts his arm around Belle's defeated shoulders._

"Belle, your parents were killed in a car crash. That dream wasn't real, it was just a dream no one tried to kill your parents, and _**everyone**_ loved your parents. Don't worry, okay."

"Okay" _"He was worried, he was worried about her."_

" And remember you can talk to me about anything were best friends."

_Pattenson's Living room part 1_

_After getting home from volunteering Grace asked Jessie to help Jasmine with her math homework since she was cooking. Jessie agreed and it was a normal evening until the phone call. Grace answered it while mixing the batter._

"Hello, this is Grace Pattenson speaking how may I help you?" Grace said in her usual overly polite voice she uses while on the phone. Then all of the sudden Jessie heard the bowl filled with batter drop to the floor, Jessie turns around only to see her mom grip as if her life depended on it.

"Mom? Are you okay!?"

"Call your father for me, I will be right back." Grace said in an unusual monotone than quit frankly flashed out of the room. Jessie didn't see her mother anywhere and not knowing what was going on she did as her mother told her.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other side of the phone

"Daddy, mom told me to call you than she…" Grace took the phone from her daughter as she suddenly appeared

"Tim they found us… Yes, get Jenni and Dan over here NOW!"

_Pattenson's living room part 2_

"Mom? Why are Jenni and Dan here?" The two teens walked in the door since Jake invited Belle to dinner

"We don't have time to explain right now… TIM!" Grace was obviously relieved at the sight of her husband but as soon as she was in his arms she started to tense up again

" Their waiting in the car. Don't worry, we were prepared for this everything will be fine."

"Daddy, what's going on?" Jasmine asked the question the three teens were in too much shock to ask

" Jasmine we are going on a helicopter ride." Tim responded with a worried smile to his youngest child

_Outside the Helicopters_

_The helicopter showed up within minutes and they first loaded Jenni than a very worried Dan into the helicopter, then the Tim with Jasmine in his arm. By the time Jessie and Grace had got on Belle thought she was in another of her nightmares. Right before she and Jake were about to board the helicopter when 4 dark vans showed up and Belle recognized the dark suits and started running towards her house._

"BEKAH!"

"BELLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jake yelled as he chased a very fast Belle back to her house

"It's them from my dream!" at this point Belle didn't know what was happening all of her instincts just took over then…

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FAMILY!" Belle yelled as her hands came up with a bright white glow around them and as it expanded into a shield that looked was a giant Swan of light she flew up in the air a little her hair blowing behind her as her eyes glowed white

During this time Tim and Grace took their chance and defeated all of the men staring dumbstruck at the girl. After Belle sees the last one falling to the ground she starts to crumple and fall down weak. But there was a man who came through what looked like a portal but Jake knocked him unconscious with the ocean water

"You okay?" Jake asked the weak girl holding her up bye her shoulder and examining her to make sure she wouldn't lie to him

"I..I think so, What happened?" Belle stares at her hands trying to understand as her aunt, uncle, and cousin all come running out

"BELLE!" Kayla ran out to her niece seeing everything that happened but to in shock to move until now

ReBekah is completely silent not knowing what to say or do at her father's side. Jake looks to his father for not knowing what to do

"Get in, we have to leave!" Seeing Belle's powers Tim finally fully understood what the prophecy was talking about

**Hello! Well this is my first fanfiction that originally started as a (really bad) manga drawing. I really hope you like this first chapter and will enjoy the rest! Just to make it clear, this is a fan fiction but i can't really add the characters until after that big part that I can't tell you about but I do give hints on who exactly is the grandchild of two of our favorite teen titans. So pay attention! Please R&R!**


	2. We have what?

_**Just in case you have a problem I do not own Teen Titans or Xmen or even the ideas for them, If I were I were I would be writing this for them and not for a fan fiction site :)**_

**Chapter 2 We have what?**

_In the Helicopter_

Everything was silent in the helicopter except the rhythmic sound of the blades going around and around and the two little girls asleep with little smiles on their faces.

"Tim, what happened? I thought you said we were safe?" Ash (Belle's uncle) asked quietly while looking at his innocent sleeping daughter.

"They found us, we had to leave…" Tim looked to his wife in concern and what Belle could tell confirmation.

Tim took a deep breath and began "Kids, there is something that none of us told you… There are still people with super powers in the world. Including us_" _He motioned to his defeated looking family and then at Belle. _"_and you and your parents too Belle." Before Belle could say anything Jessie asked her parents, completely shocked.

"What are you talking about, you mean we all have super powers like the comics and stuff?"

"Yes, each of you has a power."

" My parents, they weren't killed in a crash were they?" Belle asked as Jake's voice went through her head _'everyone loved your parents'_

"No sweetie…" Kayla said not knowing how to tell her niece

"they were killed by L-code, there a organization that is focused on power and power only, and your parents stood in the way of their power." Ash finished for his wife.

Seeing her siblings looks on their faces Jenni, trying to comfort them said "It's going to be fine, we were prepared for this, and it was about time to especially you guys being the…" Jenni stopped realizing what she was about to say and all three of the teens looked at Jenni in disbelief that Jenni knew the whole time, right when Jessie was about to ask why she knew while everyone else didn't

"Were almost to the S.O.F. supers of the future school, there we will be safe and we have a friend that will help explain everything." Grace said breaking the silence

_The SOF_

After getting to a place that looked like a boarding school Jake hardly noticed that the tennis court opened up to a landing pad with a giant airplane. His mind was filled with questions, '_How did we not know? Is this even real? Is the L-code after our families? And if so Why?' _But the site of a man he knew very well interrupted all of his thoughts.

"Coach Grayson?"

"Hello Jake.

"Hey coach how is your son? I haven't seen you since high school." Jessie said trying to make things less stressful but she was never really good at that, only way she could was through her clarinet

"He's okay, It's been a while. When is the baby due?

"The 23rd of January."

"Coach, why are you here?" Jake asked even more bothered as his older sister seamed too casual

"I am here because I am on the director's board of SOF. But I am also a friend of your parents and they thought it would be good to have me help explain." After seeing the two little sleepy girls he added, "Tim, do you remember where you and Chris bunked when you were kids? That's where Jasmine and ReBekah are staying."

"Got it." Taking the little hands of his daughter and his goddaughter

"As for the rest of you, you can come with me to the living room, it will be much more comfortable there." After getting to the living room he asked the other adults, "Where do I start?"

"How about the beginning of the SOF?

"You probably want to sit down this is going to take a while." Everybody sat " The SOF started when Superman and a couple of his friends had children or found children with abilities."

"Wait, wait, wait, your saying superman was real and he had kids? I don't remember the kid's part in the comics. You never told me that." Dan asked, Belle could tell that he was not as at ease as Jenni and wondered if Jenni had told him before they were married.

"That is because when the world started to turn on Super Heroes they had to have a escape plan. They had to help people even when the world didn't realize..."

" Actually Superman was my grandfather, your great grandfather Kent. I wish you had known him; he died when I was 16. We had the greatest time we…"

" Maybe some other time Grace. Well when the world turned against those with powers they soon forgot. The heroes wanted to make sure the young supers would be safe."

"Kind of like the xmen" Jenni added

"So they created the SOF. Belle, your parents might have met through Grace and Tim but both of them worked hard here. Tim, Chris, and I all grew up together."

"So, are you kind of like Professor X, coach?" What is your power?"

"They should be similar to yours, you at least showed similar aspects. Which would be anything really to do with water."

" Jessie, you remember we always said you were our little snow white?" Grace asked

"Yah, what does it have to do with this?"

" Your power have to with plants as you would have noticed you have a green thumb, well it continues more than that."

" If all of us have powers, then I assume Ms. Know that we all have powers and didn't think to tell her siblings and Jaz have powers too?"

"Yes I do have powers but it was for the best interest of everyone that you didn't know about our powers. My powers are hypersensitive senses. So I can listen, hear, and smell really well. Jaz we don't know exactly yet because she is still really young. All we know about her is that she talked to animals a lot when she was learning to talk."

"Belle, your powers are… well as you saw are to do shielding and flying, and your empathic. But your grandmother was an empath so were expecting that you will have very similar powers to her." Kayla told her niece

"I cant believe this. My parents? Why didn't I know? Why didn't you tell me how my parents were actually killed? Do you have powers?" Belle started to freak out

"Honey, Your dad was adopted so we don't have any powers. We were trying to protect everyone…trying to protect you."

"I am sorry, I just I don't understand! Why would you lie to us?"

"How about we go to bed, and in the morning we can start showing you what everyone can do." Ash suggested trying not to stress anyone out more than they already did

" Yah, right this way." Grayson said not knowing exactly what to do or say

Photo memory wall

Ash spotted his young niece looking at the photo's on a wall that had many photos but many of Belle's parents. She really was a mixture of the two perfectly. She had her mother's long softly flowing curly hair. Her father's hair color; a golden brown read that reminded you of a sunset. She had her fathers dazzling smile and her mother's honest green eyes that when you looked into them you would find an enchanted green forest. She had skin tone that was in-between her mother's pail white and her fathers dark skin. She had Chris's courage and Rachel's wonderful laughter. He had only known them for a couple of years but he really wished that his niece that he sees as his own daughter could have known them.

"They were the heart and soul of the SOF." Ash handed Belle her favorite drink herbal tea with cinnamon and honey.

"I hardly know anything about them."

"They were incredible people."

"People here knew them and the only thing I remember is there deaths. Jessie is excited about having powers and all but I just… don't know"

"It's understandable for her it's a world that is different and new. But yet for you it's more real for you and less of a fairy tale. When you were little you would sing a song, and we had no idea where it came from until we were watching one of the old family videos that your dad had made and we saw that it was the lullaby that your parents would sing. We never once showed you the tape because it had your mom cleaning in the background using telekinesis."

"I remembered that?"

"Yah, you still do, you hum it while you work." Ash put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting embrace wanting to keep this bitter sweet moment but knowing that this is only beginning of the storm about to come

_**Sorry this one is so short I will be working on the next chapter really soon remember to review and thank you to gabylokita41 for the review! You should really read the stories gaby has created they are amazing! My favorite is Lost Love you should check it out! See yah I should be posting again really soon!**_


	3. Getting to know what?

**_Hey guy's I hope you like this chapter! Just so you know I do not own the Teen titans so please don't sue!_**

**Chapter 3 Getting to know what?**

_The Green House_

_After breakfast Jessie started searching the area, when she came across the most beautiful greenhouse in the whole entire world! Except on huge section there were plants that if someone didn't act soon going die. Then Jessie remembered that she was supposed to be able to grow plants using her powers. 'Shouldn't be hard right? I mean Jake and Belle tried there's no problem.' Except it wasn't that easy. Jessie first tried to hold her hand to the plant kind of like the way Belle did, and focused and tried to focus on the plant and she strained her hand. She started to try again, she did it for about a half hour and when she was about to give up she felt someone move right behind her _

"So you're the one who they call snow white."

"How did you know … Never mind who are you and what are you doing?!" Jessie said surprised, no one knew the fact about snow white except for her family and Belle she would have to see who the blabbermouth was this time… Then Jessie got a good look at the intruder. He was tall, blonde, with his hair every which way; his smile was the kind that her English teacher would say go to detention just looking at it. He had wide shoulders and strong muscles. He was the kind of attractive that would drive Jake insane.

"Well, they call me charming, but you can call me Stan, are you snow white?"

"Yes, I am the one they call snow white, but you can call me Jessie." AND he was funny!

"Hello fair maiden." Stan said as he took Jessie's hand and kissed it. "If you don't mind, what are you doing to my plants?"

"So you're the one who has been killing these precious things!"

"How dare you accuse me of something like that? They have been committing suicide!"

"I doubt that. They can easily be saved if, if, if I could just make it work." And Jessie turned back to the plants starting to get really irritated with herself

"Stop a second, you have nature abilities?" His voice changed from joking into serious

"Yah I guess you could say that, why?"

"Just trust me and do what I say. Now close your eyes and think about the plants, how they react to the sun, they way the move. Now let it all go, every part of you saying control it, let it go." Jessie did as she was told and a light green light appears and absorbs her hand while making the plant perk and turn green again and the flowers blossom

"How did you know?" Jessie said shocked, excited, and nervous all at the same time

"Because, my mom showed me when I was little."

"Oh, do you think she could help me then?"

"My mom died 8 years ago." Stan said looking down

"I am sorry. I didn't know"

"It is fine, no need to apologize, she always told me that if I ever met someone with the nature abilities to teach them. She always loved teaching." Stan said looking down

"Well then do you have a power?"

"Yah, I can start and hold fire. They're training me so I can control it too, but after 7 years I still cant do it."

"Oh, I am sure you will be able to do it soon. I guess I will see you around… Charming." Jessie left giving him a smile. Sincerely hoping to see him again soon

"Okay, see ya Snow!" Stan smiles to himself. Jessie seamed so familiar to him but he couldn't put a finger on why

_Training Area_

_After Jessie, Belle and Jake all ate breakfast Belle and Jake met some kids from the school who walked them around giving them the tour but at after lunch he and Belle left to go where one girl called the danger room. At first it didn't look any different then a school gym but then they actually walked in the room and it was made of metal._

"You must be Jacob and Jessica Pattenson" Jake hadn't noticed Jessie walk in right behind him. The woman in front was fit, muscled and short. She had black hair in a ponytail, with a stern face. She was wearing an outfit that looked kind of like a work out but thicker and black.

"Just Jessie." Jessie responded in a thick irritated tone, Jake knew Jessie hated being called Jessica

"You must be Chris's and Rachel's daughter Isabelle Williams, you look just like your mother."

"Thank you"

"I am April Pierce, your trainer that will teach you how to use and control your powers."

"Hello Snow, nice to see you again." A guy said who was almost the same fit as Jake except a little smaller, then Jake realized who he was talking to but more surprised on his little sisters answer

"Oh, Charm… I mean Stan." Jessie blushed a little at the mistake but most of it came from the stares her best friend and brother were giving her.

"Are you going to help with our training?"

"Mr. Grayson is one of our best hand-to-hand fighters…"

"Wait, your Coach Grayson's son?" Jessie said interrupting Ms. Pierce

"Yes, and he has so kindly volunteered to try you all out, so I can see what you need to work on. From my understanding you all have been in one on one fighting classes ever since you were young?"

"Yes ma'am" Belle responded being polite just as usual

"Who is going first?" Stan asked

"I guess I will, I want to see how charming you really are." Jessie said with a sarcastic smile

"Let's see what you've got."

Stan gave one of his top "charming" smiles. Stan and Jessie got into a fighting stance. Jessie started to move in on Stan trying to punch him but he kept blocking and moving. Then Stan got ahold of Jessie's wrist

"You're a very offensive fighter, you need to be careful of that." Stan said as he swished his foot under hers and makes her fall, but caught her hand so she doesn't fall all of the way and pulled her back to her feet.

"You see you need to be more on the defense then wait for a) your opponent to tire themselves out or b) for them to give you an opening."

Jake started to laugh but tried to keep it hidden.

"What's with you Jake?" Jessie said almost yelling, her face turning redder and redder as her brother kept snickering until finally.

"Nothing, its just what our sensei keeps telling you."

"Whatever, Jake." Jessie said turning away from Jake

"Well, each persons fighting styles will most likely be a replica of your powers and vise versa. Ms. Pattenson's powers are most offensive and least of all defensive so naturally it will be your fighting style and you need to come over that. How about Ms. Williams next?"

_The L-code_

_The confidant young women in a black suit was sitting in her office with bright windows at her desk when she heard someone come in_

"Alecto, they got away. The swan of light surprised us. They were ready for us when we got there."

"Father please, I told you it was important that we got them then. Now they're at the SOF? We can't let them go again. Do you understand father? Your powers only so strong anymore."

"Alecto, I understand. It was a mistake and it won't happen again."

"Yes, just like it wouldn't happen again 15 years ago when you were suppose to kidnap the girl quietly so SOF wouldn't get involved. And not even harm her parents."

"There was no helping what happened then, now we know..."

"And we still didn't get the children. The Life's Light three of the most powerful supers in the world. Which is even more powerful now because the three have been fulfilled. Do know how much power we could have?"

"I know Alecto we will get them on our side eventually."

"You better hope so, if not you are going to have to clear up the little problem completely. Because of you we are already seen as enemies to the teens. You're excused."

_Alecto looked at the gold locket hanging around her neck and opened it to show a picture of a young man with his smiling face._

_Training Area_

_When Sky Grayson came in the danger room he saw his son and Jake both in a fighting stance breathing heavy and sweat coming down on their faces._

"Mr. Bentley and Mr. Pattenson I think that is enough for today Coach Grayson is going to take over working on testing your abilities. Ms. Williams you are going to need to come with me. Our training doesn't involve targets."

_Belle looked to her two best friends. Sky watched as Belle turned to April_

"Yes ma'am"

_April Pierces Office_

_Belle had no idea what she was doing. Ms. Peirce gestured for her to take a seat across from her. The office was a simple place with very few things on the wall but photos of different people on the wall and one picture on her desk. It looked like a counselors office. _

"I know your confused right now but first of all I need you to know that your mother taught me how to control my powers and now I want to help you. Also you might have guessed I am one of the school counselers so if you ever need someone to talk to about anything be it anything from development of powers or dating I am a listening ear you can trust."

"Thank you" Belle said in a small voice

"Your mother had incredible abilities. She was telepathic and telekinetic. You have very similar powers. Have you ever heard empathic abilities?"

"Maybe once in a comic when I little, but I don't know much about it."

"Empathic abilities are when you can feel what everyone else if feeling. From what your Aunt and Uncle have told me you already can tell the emotions of close family and friend. You are a very strong empath. Your mother suppressed your abilities when you were a baby for your own protection and right before she died she made you that necklace."She pointed to Belle's necklace that was her mothers. It had some weird figure on a gold plate but Belle never took it off.

"She made this necklace?"

"Well not completely she put a special gem in it so it would suppress your abilities safely. The whole point that you can even read a small amount of emotions from people around you shows how strong your abilities are."

"Meaning, if I take it off I may not be able to control my abilities?" Belle didn't know for sure but if her powers were anything like one of her favorite superhero's, Raven then she guessed what would happen

"Yes, but that is why I am here. This room is proofed so the only emotions you will feel are mine. We need to start working on your powers before they get any stronger."

"So we need to start now?"

"It would be best."

Belle reached for her necklace to take it off and when she did she felt as a full blast of something that felt like air but different almost like it had tastes, sounds, smells and felt like different textures, only a little bit at first but then it felt like she was missing something. Then it came, the complete head splitting headache coming with the multiple emotions toppling over one another. The room started to glow as Belle started to feel more and more emotions that were not just from the room, but also outside. The more emotions the tighter Belle clutched her head everything was going dark and the last thing she saw was Ms. Peirce put her necklace back on, then it all went dark.

**_Danger Room_**

_They had just finished. Jake was not liking Stan, he had the look of a troublemaker but most of all he didn't like the thought that his sister was showing any interest in him at all. He wished that Belle hadn't gone with Ms. Pierce she always managed to calm his over protective nerves. He was about to leave the danger room when Ms. Pierce entered looking a panicked looking for Coach Grayson and when she saw that he had left already she asked Jake to hurry to help her._

_When they got to Ms. Pierce's office he saw why she was panicking. Belle was lying on the floor with a glowing orb around her. Jake didn't realize he was moving towards Belle, or that Ms. Pierce was trying to stop him from touching the shield. All he knew was that when he reached his arms towards the shield his arms went strait through and he lifted Belle in a cradle hold and the shield disappeared._

_"_What happened?"

I hope you liked this chapter, if you don't like this story please tell me why and how I can make it better. I am always open to learn how to become a better writer. Please review! If you think I should clear anything up just review and I will try to clear it up!


	4. Friends for life I guess

**_Belle's Dream_**

Belle fell into darkness and landed on the beach right behind her house. She saw two children, a boy and a girl out on their surfboards. The girl was just sitting on her board when a huge wave snuck up behind the girl and when she turned and saw the wave she screamed. The boy turned to see the girl being hit by the wave and nock her head on her board and fall unconscious. Belle tried to run to the girl's aid but she is stuck, her feet wouldn't obey. Then she heard what the boy is yelling…

"BELLE!"

It was her, when she was 12 and Jake was 13 they were home alone and decided to go surfing close to the beach when the waves went too far and too fast. Jake was too far to help the waves that came after the first were wild and he was being pushed farther and farther away, and tossed Belle into the water. Minutes ticked by. How long had she been under? It was almost ten minutes she had been under that Jake screamed and then his body started glowing a deep sea blue and he shot through the water like a rocket and he dove, when he came back up he had Belle's arm around his shoulder as he swam to shore. Jake laid Belle on the beach and listened for breathing, he didn't hear anything. He could hear her heart faintly beating. The only thing he could make out was the softest thud. As Jake was giving Belle compressions he kept saying,

"Please don't leave me, you're my best friend. I am not going to let die from drowning." Jake said all of this not seeing his hands glowing a soft blue. When Jake had given Belle 28 compressions she started coughing up water he turned her to her side so she wouldn't choke on the water. After she finished coughing up water she turned on her back and looked at Jake with her big green eyes and sat up giving him a huge hug.

Belle almost forgot she was dreaming but she was caught off guard when she saw that the young version of Jake and her had a white light haze surrounding her and Jakes heads

**Infirmary**

_As Jake ran Belle to the infirmary (with Ms. Pierce's guidance) all Jake could think about was the time he saved Belle from drowning… The doctor told him to put Belle on one of the beds and the doctor hooked Belle up to a couple machines, checking her pulse and stuff like that. After he was finished he introduced himself to Jake as Dr. Wyatt Garcia and asked questions to Ms. Peirce but all Jake registered was that Belle had tried to used her empathic powers and was over consumed with different emotions from the student body, that all her body could do and not explode the school was to keep it all inside causing her to fall unconscious. _

"She is in a trance of self healing, but she should wake up in a couple hours."

The next two hours seamed like eternity. Belle's uncle came to check on her but didn't seam too worry after Dr. Garcia reassured them. When Belle finally woke up Jake jumped to her side, all she did was look in to his eyes and she gave him a big hug.

"What was that for?" Jake asked

"For saving my life when we were kids." Belle replied honestly

Jake was surprised that they both had thought of the same thing and he was about to ask her something when Dr. Garcia walked in

"Ah, your awake that's good, I am Dr. Wyatt Garcia at your service."

"Nice to meet you, I am Belle Williams… What happened?"

"You were trying to use your empathic powers and you were overwhelmed and so you passed out." April responded walking in the room

"How did that happen? I thought you said that the room was protected." Belle said to Ms. Pierce

"I thought so… not much could have gotten past the materials of the walls in my office… I wonder… is it possible? Especially about what I told you happened after.." April said turning to Dr. Garcia

"It is but not very likely with out her knowing... But it would explain some of what you were telling me about." They both looked at Belle and Jake

"What are you talking about?" both Belle and Jake said at the same time, Jake had no idea what they were talking about but they were staring at them like they were some kind of science project

"You two are good friends correct?" Dr. Garcia asked and Jake and Belle

"Yah, best friends"

"Belle you're an empath and a very powerful one at that… I wonder? Just one last question… out of everyone you know who is the person who you are most connected with? Or you understand there feelings best."

"Jake… But isn't that normal for someone to know their best friend?"

"Yes that may be the cause too but it doesn't explain…"

"What? What are you going on about?"

"The room that you were in was a protected room set up by your grandmother who was the strongest empath to be known of in history. It would take a very significant thing for your powers to go outside that room"

"What does this have to with Jake?"

"When you took off the necklace your powers went outside that room and we believe they were looking for Jakob… and according to what Ms. Peirce has told me when Jakob entered the office he was able to walk freely towards you and walk strait through your shield that was to protect yourself… That has never been heard of before… even with your grandmother"

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We believe that you two have created what is called an empathic link. Which is a link between an empath and someone else that amplifies there powers towards that specific person and in some cases like this one creates a shared power kind of or immunity which would explain the shield."

"So since Jake and I have this link he was able to walk through my shield and he was the reason I was opened up to the whole school of teenage emotion?"

"Well the only way to prove it is to have another empath, telepath, or someone who can test bonds… Caden Peirce!"

_Okay I am sorry this chapter isn't as long as a hoped. I took longer to write this chapter because of school and I have a plan for some impact parts but I just have to get through some parts of clearing and learning powers but if you're a teen titans fan your going to love who I am bringing in! Hopefully new chapters within the Christmas break! Also I am going to try to tweak the personalities of my characters to make this story more fun. Please, please, please R&R! Love you guys! _


	5. Getting used to the idea

_Hey guys! Well this is the 5th chapter and really only the beginning. To be honest it is going to take probably up to 3 or four more chapters until we get to see an old character. I am so excited about this chapter! Also please note that the beginning of this chapter is before Jake takes Belle to the infirmary. Please R&R_

**_…_**

**Chapter 5: Getting used to the idea**

**_Gym_**

After practice Stan took Jessie on a tour of the whole school to Jakes protesting glares. Jessie didn't know what she thought of Stan, he seemed like a charmer all right. When Jessie introduced Stan to Jessie's mom Jessie felt as if she was going to die from embarrassment and try to hurry away as fast as possible. Stan took her all over the school. She met Claire, Richie, Stephen, and Sofia. All different ages and supposedly all different powers but they seemed just like normal teens. They just walked around the school talking,

"and then Belle got so mad at him he had noodles up his nose for a week!" Jessie had to keep taking breaks from the story in order to ketch her breath from laughing so hard " But Belle never died her hair again... we even called her Anne of Green Gables for a while, her hair was green for the longest time. She never touched another hair dye again…." Jessie and Stan laughed for a little bit but then she looked at Stan "What about you? Did you ever pull tricks on the girls here?"

"Well…"

"did he ever! Try a million times! We always get him back though." A voice popped up "I don't think we have met before, my name is Stephanie Black" the girl called Stephanie looked to be around Jenni's age, and Native American with dark hair and beautiful copper skin. She had had a feather with beads in her hair.

"Jessie Pattenson"

"Oh! I met your little sister today, she is a sweet heart."

"try for trouble maker"

"Oh yah speaking of trouble makers, this one time Stan decided it would be fun to pull a prank while he was being punished for another prank…" Stan coughed

"Uh, Stephanie I saw Stephen earlier and he was looking for you."

"Yah I know I already talked to him but back to the story, he had triple laundry duty…"

"Stephanie!"

"Alright, alright if she is going to hang out with you she better not get to scared to soon. Maybe I will just show her later" Stan looked mortified then started laughing "bye then! Jessie make sure this trouble maker stays in line." She waved at Jessie and took off

"Sorry about that, she has been here longer then I have and loves to tell stories."

"It's fine, Jake generally is the one to do that to me and vise versa. It's a sibling thing… What did she mean when she said I will show you later?"

"Well that's her power. She can show anyone anything she wants which sadly helps with the whole embarrassing story telling."

"Stan… Could I ask you a something?"

"You just did but sure"

"Why haven't I met you before? Coach Grayson, your dad has been working at the high school since Jenni was a senior in High school." Stan looked away from Jessie and was silent for a while; his smile was replaced by a concentrated frown

"I am sorry… that was really personal. Mom sometimes tells me that I am a little too nosie and just sometime my mouth goes off without checking with my brain and…"

"No its… its okay, I just was trying to think on how to explain… Well when I was a kid, my family was incredible. My parents loved each other so much that even when I was a little kid I could tell how incredible their love for each other was. My mom taught me so much. Though she used to push herself to hard. I guess after I was born my mom got sick a lot, so my dad took off for a while to take a break from work and be with my mom and I. Then one day the SOF called in for an emergency and he had to go in. Some people came and attacked my mom and I… My mom couldn't defend herself so I tried… She just made it out of the fire but she was choking so much that when she got to the hospital there was little they could do for her. I live here so I can learn how to control the fire and help people so I can save people like my mom. I don't blame my dad for leaving me here because I killed my mom."

"you did NOT kill your mom, you were trying to help there is nothing that could have been done."

"There is always something Jessie."

"No, not all the time. Not for a little kid. Don't you blame yourself. Sometimes people don't have control over what happe…" By this time they had made it back to the beautiful garden they met in earlier and a little boy interrupted Jessie

"Stan! Stan! Have you seen Caden?" a boy who looked to be in elementary school ran up panting. Jessie had to look twice at the little kid; he had blue skin with a tale!

"Wait, Fadil, calm down. Why are you looking for Caden?"

"The new empath girl. She passed out while working with Ms. Peirce and now Ms. Peirce sent me to find Caden to test some theory about a link in some kind of chain. Or something like that… You know, mind stuff."

"I haven't seen Caden, he probably is with some of his friends of his. Did you try the pool? Where is the girl now?"

"She is in the infirmary with some guy, I guess is her boyfriend."

"Do you know if she is okay?" Jessie knew this had to be Belle, everyone thought those two were a couple from just looking at them

"I think so. At least she was up and talking. I kinda gave her a scare when I went to go get a Band-Aid. Well I gotta go find Caden!" Jessie just had time to wonder what kind of scare he gave Belle when 'SNAP' Fadil disappeared and appeared down the hall

"Wow he seems to have less energy then usual."

"I'll say so, do you think we shoul…"

"Go investigate what happened? Of course!" Stan offered his arm and Jessie took it and they ran off to the infirmary or least that's what they were aiming for but they passed a door and heard Jessie's parents and Belle's Aunt and Uncle talking. They would have passed right through except Jessie heard her name mentioned and she didn't like hearing people (even if they were her parents talking about her) So she just happened to need to tie her shoe lace right in front of the door while Stan leaned against it waiting on her.

"But is that right? They don't even know? Belle and Jessie are both sixteen now and Jakob is 17 almost 18."

"Ash, you are one of my best friends and you know all we want to do is keep them safe."

"But the problem is what are we keeping them safe from? Themselves?"

"Ash, honey, calm down. You have never seen what its like out there, for them."

"Kayla I am calm. I just want to make sure we are doing the right thing for our niece. Rachel and Chris left Belle in our care and we…"

"The thing is Ash, Rachel and Chris left the point of Belle's powers to us. To make the best decision for her when it comes to her powers. But we not only have the responsibility to protect our children as well. If you have ever been there on the field holding someone you love watching them die…"

"I am NOT saying we put our children in the field. What I am saying that we need to tell Jakob, Jessie, and Belle about who they are. The whole story…"

"I am sorry to interrupt but I believe we have two teens listening in on us." Why did her mom have to always do that? Stan and Jessie ran off like two little kids who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. What did they mean "whole story"?

**_…._**

I hope this was enough of a cliffhanger for you. The questions, How is Caden going to help? What is the whole story? What are the adults keeping from them? If your actually interested in this story you probably hate me right now because I haven't updated this chapter but I can promise you I have written some future chapters I just have to get to those chapters. Please R&R!


	6. Learning

**I'm back! Sorry I took a break for a little bit I really needed to edit my story. I actually during this break I took I wrote the Epilogue and if I do say so myself, INCREDIBLE! Well on to the show! **

**Chapter 6: Learning**

Stan and Jessie silently agreed that they wouldn't say a thing about what they just heard until they had more information. They found Belle and Jake listening very intently to a boy around 13.

"The connection between the two is very intense that's for sure. But your shielding is too intense to tell what kind of link it is."

"I thought that my shields were just physical."

"No, I don't think so. Honestly if I couldn't see you I wouldn't even know you were here. You have a very strong shield around you its almost like a telepathic block."

"Could it be because of the necklace?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey guys! What did we miss? What happened?" Jessie asked trying to figure out exactly what happened

"Well, I have a necklace that my mother made that suppresses my powers and when I took it off I passed out because of all the emotions of the school. The adults think that Jake and I have an empathic link so we asked Caden to come and see what he thought. What did we miss?" Belle rushed with a smile.

"Nothing really Stan just introduced me to a couple of the students here."

"Well, thanks Caden. Before you four go I want to tell you your school starts on tomorrow. So have a good evening." Ms. Peirce said walking into the room.

"Yes ma'am."

_**Belle's Room**_

Belle's room was her mother's room when she went to school at the SOF. It was as if her mother had left her a precious gift. Belle found out a lot about her mom, her mother's maiden name was Rachel Logan. Belle thought it was a beautiful name. Apparently when Rachel was 16, her parents (Belle's grandparents) went missing meaning young Rachel Logan had to move to the SOF until she was old enough to leave. So this room was saved for any visits if she ever came back and after Rachel's death it was left as a room for Belle if she ever came to the SOF. The colors of the room were perfect for Belle. The walls were mostly a sandy color but towards the top had a gold pink coloring to them with gold trim around the room. The bed was dressed with blue sheets that also had gold trim. The dresser and the bed frame were a softer gold. The room was placed on the highest level and had two glass doors that opened up to a patio that faced the Sunrise. It surly suited Belle very well. She also found some of her mother's old clothes and thought she could wear them someday. Belle was about to try to take off her necklace again to see if she could control her powers. When she heard a knocking at her door.

"It's unlocked."

"Hey," Jake said opening the door. Belle walked over to one of the seats in the room while Jake took the other.

"What's up?"

"The sky..."

"Other then that, did you want to tell me something?" Belle rolled her eyes at her best friend he really did _**try**_ to be funny

"Well, I kinda had a feeling you would try to use your powers again and I didn't want you to do it alone, if at all."

"You know me too well. But Jake I have to get this power under control, Ms. Peirce told me that as long as my powers are growing stronger the less my powers can stay in check because of the necklace."

"Belle, at least do me this, let me help you. Don't do it alone."

"Okay, well ready?" Belle reached for the clasp but stopped remembering something. "Jake, if I cant control put the necklace back on. I don't want to hurt anyone." Jake nodded and Belle took off the necklace. Just like before it was unbearable all of the feelings that were inside each student. She was starting to loose control again.

"Belle, listen to me. Try to just focus on the emotions just outside this door. Try to focus in here. Focus on me just me cancel everyone else out." Belle did, she focused to find the brightest light and the strongest emotions. She couldn't tell exactly what they were, a feeling that didn't feel pleasant with a blue grey color that made her stomach go in a knot, a feeling that was a soft gold that was filled with a smile, and the smallest purple that made her heart fly. She couldn't tell what they all were but she could guess. She didn't realize that nothing was glowing in the room or that she was still standing. Belle opened her eyes and she could still feel everyone in the building but it wasn't unbearable, definitely not comfortable, but bearable.

"Belle? You okay?"

"Yah, I cant tell what the different emotions are but I can tell the difference." She looked Jake in his eye's, '_had she ever noticed how beautiful his blue grey eyes were?"_ then a light bulb exploded and both she and Jake jumped back bringing them back to their senses. Belle put her necklace back on for the time being before she lost control.

Everything went flying by as they trained and went to school. Three months seemed like three days. Everyone liked the different kinds of classes they were able to take. Jake had started a swim team for the school. Belle had been learning how to meditate and was being able to use her necklace less and less. Jessie had become very close to Stan and was delighted when he invited her to go with him to the school winter dance. Stephanie took both girls shopping at the mall to find the perfect dress.

"So tell me again how he asked you Jessie?" Stephanie said trying to make sure her secret plan worked out completely

"I already told you, he took me out to the park with the beautiful garden. Then when we made it to the middle of the garden surrounded by roses and he asked me to join him to the dance."

"Good he didn't mess up then." Stephanie said quietly as she looked at black sheer dress and wrinkled her nose

"I can tell you LOVE that dress Stephanie!" Belle said laughing

"Yah I adore it to bad its too expensive" Stephanie responded sarcastically

"Well who are you going with Stephanie?" Jessie asked trying on gloves

"I am one of the students who are throwing the dance so no date. What about you Belle?"

"Jessie, Jake, and I usually go to these things together but since Jessie is going with Stan I guess it will just be Jake and I this time" Belle said not really thinking about it.

"Than your date is Jake, its about time he took you on a date the dance will be perfect." Stephanie pointed out

"What? Were not…"

"Hey Stephanie! This dress is perfect for you!" Jessie yelled across the store not knowing what the two were talking about.

_**The staircase that is the key to the dance**_

Jake waited at the stairs for the girls to come down. Stan was standing with him, earlier that week he decided he needed to have a little talk with his little sister's date.

"_Stan, could I talk to you?" _

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_Jessie. Its about time we had a little talk about my little sister and point out the rules."_

"_Okay, umm what?"_

"_Well first you have to be a perfect gentleman. Then also if you return her in anyway physical or emotional harmed you don't want to find out what will happen. Also I want to point out that my father and I are trained in martial arts so between the two of us I am sure we take you down"_

"_Jake, ummm, I have already had this all from Stephanie, your dad, and Belle so I think I got it. If I hurt Jessie in anyway… I don't even want to imagine do I."_

"_Nope" Jake said with a smile_

"_I just want you too know that I __**do not**__ plan or even want to hurt Jessie. I want to make sure she never gets hurt." _

"_Then were on the same page then."_

Jake had to smile at the quantity of people who had showed that they would protect her. Then he thought about Belle, his best friend since before he could remember. It was the first time they had ever been to a dance without Jessie being in their group. He had dressed himself (or rather Stephanie had captured Stan and him and gave them tux's with different shirts. First Jessie came down in a strapless red dress that faded to silver on the bottom with silver gloves that came up past her elbows. Then he saw her and she was breathtaking.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I feel like a really mean person right now. I actually was going to stop later but then I was writing this and my hands just wrote the last sentence and I had to stop. Please! Please! Please R&R!... not like I am desperate or anything :D Until next chapter!


	7. The Dance (beware extra long)

_**Here is what you all have been waiting for! The dance! Will all of the hard work I have put into the story be pay off as I try to own the teen titans? Sadly no, but at least we can see if the work Stephanie put into the dance and the four young teens work out or will it be a flop? Lets see,**_

**~Chapter 7: The Dance~**

Then he saw her and she was breathtaking. She wore a light silver blue dress with specks of green in it. It flowed with her walking down the stairs. The sleeves were long but had slits in the top half and after a snowflake at the elbow opened. Had a flowing top until the silver rope tied around her waist showing off her curves. She had simple silver sandals that were almost covered by the floor length dress. Her upper hair was pulled loosely back to keep most of it off her face but small ringlets framed her heart shape face. He could tell why Stephanie brought him the silver shirt that matched the color of Belle's dress.

"You look incredible." Jake said finding his voice holding out his arm to her.

"You look pretty nice yourself." Belle responded giving him a smile that was impossibly more breathtaking then the rest of her while fixing his silver bowtie.

"Ready? Jake, Belle?" Stan was almost as awestruck as Jake was when Jessie walked down the stairs and she had to shut his jaw.

"Lets go dance." Belle said excited. The danger room was used for the dance and was decorated with silver snowflakes. Belle wasn't used to snow but it definitely snowed in the North. It was cold but the sun was bright. She still stayed inside most of the time to try and stay warm and the danger room was the perfect temperature. Everyone was invited so all of the students were invited, including Rebekah and Jasmine. They ran around in matching Christmas dresses, laughing, and dancing.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Williams?"

"Of course Mr. Pattenson." Belle took Jake's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Are you going to expect me to dance like that?" Stan said pointing at Belle and Jake who were showing their truly incredible ballroom dancing skills and Jessie laughed

"No, to be truthful I am a terrible dancer but they have had a lot of practice. You see, when they were young kids they took ballroom dancing lessons. It was mandatory for any of the students who got into trouble to learn ballroom dancing which is suppose to teach students to respect one another and since Belle and Jake were class leaders they had to set the example."

"So they learned a lot."

"Yah"

"Well ready to show what incredible dancers we are?"

"Definitely!" The two took to the dance floor and completely enjoyed themselves even if they weren't the best dancers in the room. Belle and Jake danced four songs strait before Belle finally said that she needed a break.

"Sorry Jake but I need to catch my breath."

"Its okay, I promised Jasmine I would dance with her sometime." Jake smiled and left to find his little sister, while Ash made his way with ReBekah over to where Belle was sitting.

"Hey Belle, have you seen Fadil? He was said he would dance with me."

"Umm, I think I saw him over by the punch talking to Elisa."

"Thanks!"

"Having fun?" Ash asked his niece

"Yah, I have been dancing since it started so I needed a brake. Jake went to go dance with Jasmine."

"I thought you said you didn't buy a dress when you girls went out."

"I didn't, I found this one. It was one of mom's," Belle just imagined her mother in this dress, with her pail white skin and black curly hair.

"It looks truly incredible on you." Ash looked at his young niece and knew it wouldn't be long that he couldn't protect her from the truth forever so he decided to act there, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Let's head outside to talk its quieter out there."

"Okay" They grabbed their coats and gloves to head out to the garden that had a layer of snow that fell that morning. Belle pulled her coat tighter around herself to try to keep in her body heat.

"So, ummm… your aunt and I have decided to take the job that the school offered." Belle already knew that the school had been offering a job to the m for some time now but that didn't sound like what he wanted to tell her but she was glad anyway. She knew he would tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm so glad for you!"

"I'm glad your glad but that's not really what I was trying to say. There's something I need to tell you… about your grandmother. You see your grandmother on your mother's side was raised in a place called Azerath." Belle listened to her uncle but she could sense something unusual and very wrong. "There was this prophecy…"

"I'm sorry Uncle Ash but we need to move, like now." Belle pushed the adult out of the way to only to find herself under something completely black and large. She struggled to get out from its inhuman strength that held her to the ground. Then decided it was time to try a new technique she had been trying to work on for sometime now. She spotted her uncle and put all of her energy into her center and let the swan of light engulf her body as it flew through the monster over to her uncle. She grabbed her uncle and let the swan engulf him too as she flew back into the building.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked his niece as she swayed in front of him.

"Yah, just never carried someone this far before. I'm glad we made it in one piece.

"It didn't hurt you?"

"No just caught me off guard. But there's more coming, and there's some people who are with them. I think it's an attack on the school. You need to go tell everyone that the parties over. Ill guard the entrances for as long as I can but I cant promise anything when it comes to how long I can hold it."

"But I cant leave you…"

"Go now! Ill try to hold it for at least 5 minutes you can send back up, so hurry!" Belle wasn't one to command something of an elder but in this case she had too or the school was in big trouble. She put up a shield reinforcing the main entrances holding back the dark monsters. Ash ran back to the party and grabbed the person that he knew he would do anything for his niece, which was Jake.

"Jake, Belle was attacked…"

"By who? What happened? Is she okay?"

"You need to hear me out. She is at the garden entrance re-enforcing the doors. She is fine but she needs help, I don't know how long she can hold them."

"Got it."

Back at the entrance Belle was holding the doors the best she could but the light was starting to crack along with the glass and the dark monsters tried even harder. She thought that no one was coming but thankfully the group she wanted the most appeared. Jessie, Stan, Stephanie, Stephan, and the one who is always to her rescue Jake.

"Belle hold it for a bit longer ill put up a ice wall." Jake said taking action immediately but something seamed wrong with the majority of their friends, Stephan had stepped directly in front of Stephanie and Stan stopped in his tracks and a feeling of total rage coming from him hit Belle like a bullet. Jessie grabbed the boy's hand that was starting to glow from a fire kindling in his hand helping realize why they had come. The dark tall young man walked up to the wall and even though there were many layers they could hear him talk as if he was in the room, "Lovely group you have here Stan, reminds me of the last time we met." Stephan and Jessie had to both hold Stan back to keep him lunging at the interesting man.

"Tut, tut, little Stanley. We wouldn't want to start anything we could stop and especially get someone hurt do we?" the man said with a smile looking at Jessie

"Devon, you have no place here. I would recommend taking your men and leaving before anyone gets hurt." Stephan said with a small snarl

"Oh, my favorite twins! How's mom and dad doing? I'm sorry that I can stay and chat but you know what I have come for and if you want no one getting hurt you will give them to me and I will be on my way."

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THEM AS LONG AS I AM HERE!" Stan yelled at the figure

"Well I guess we have to do it the hard way then." Devon smiled a horrid smile and tapped the glass lightly and the windows burst all down the sides. "Do not harm them, he wants the trio alive." At that moment the black shadowed creatures came forth and started attacking just three of the six teens, Stan, Stephan, and Stephanie. (wow I didn't even realize that the team is made up of half s's until now) These three stepped in front of the rest of the team protectively. They fought there hardest and whenever someone would let Belle, Jake, and Jessie they would use all of what they learned the past couple months. Stan and Stephanie locked eyes and Stan broke away from the group only to grab the three who seamed to be the only ones who didn't know what they were up against and pulled them into a side hallway. Belle could feel the anxiety that was building up in him. "You three go get help and lock down the school. We will hold them off until then. You have to stay as far away as possible from Devon he is one of the most dangerous villains of all time." Stan seamed to be directing this to Jessie especially. "Go!" all three went to go down the hallway but Stan stopped Belle for a second and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to send Stephan and Stephanie back to you. Promise me you will not wait for me." Stan put his hands on Belle's shoulders

"What? No! We definitely will not leave you to defend the school."

"I have a plan, It's time that this ends once and for all, no more killing. Promise me you will not tell Jessie what I am doing. I need to make sure she is going to be safe."

"I… uh…"

"Belle these people killed your parents, my mom, and they will kill anyone who gets in their way!"

"I guess I don't have a choice. Please be careful, Jessie would be hurt more then ever if something or someone hurt you."

"Careful is my middle name." Belle gave Stan one final look and flew off toward her two best friends. She knew that this was not a good idea but she also knew that she had no choice. She caught up is Jake and Jessie pretty fast as they went to lock down the school. Stephan and Stephanie showed up soon after, rushing to the large crowd. They were followed bye a group of dark figures, which Belle could see what they looked like a bit more which was very large dogs. But not the "pet me and play with me" kind but the "I'm going to kill you" kind.

"Where's Stan?" Jessie asked worried

"He was right behind us…" Stephen was cut short when one of the shadow dogs lunged at them and a figure appeared, this time a woman. This woman had what looked like whips but they glowed with electricity. The teachers ran in front of the students preparing themselves to fight, Sky Grayson spoke first

"Alexis, why are you working with them?"

"Dear Brother, it's Alecto now and you are confused, I don't work for them, they work for me. Now give me what I want and this little one wont get hurt." The woman said puling a little girl with blonde, short hair in front of her. The girl lifted her head to show it was Rebekah.

"Let her go! You will never get what you want!" by this time Belle couldn't move, couldn't speak, all she heard was the constant wagering of her cousin's life until she couldn't take it any longer.

"What do you want?" Belle whispered barely audible from her anger, objects in the room started to glow, her hands clenched in fists."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that?" Alecto teased

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Belle lifted her head and her eyes shone with a golden light, everyone one was silent for a moment then the room was full of the woman's laughter

"You mean you don't know? Oh this is sweet! I want the thing that everyone has worked to protect, the life's light. I want you and your two little friends, give me your power willingly and I will not hurt this child." Belle let this process as her anger was reaching a point that was not healthy for anyone

"You want this power? Fine! Here it is!" Belle disappeared and reappeared next to Bekah to grab her hand and disappear again. To go back to the front of the group. Alecto was about to throw her whip when Belle flew strait into the air with bright golden swan appearing in front of her but she was placed right at its heart. The things that were surrounded by the bright light through themselves at Alecto and her dogs, the wings of the swan through feathers that pierced through the dogs made of shadows and they evaporated into the night. Alecto dogged and flipped back to the hallway and before she left she smiled at Belle and said,

"You win this time, but I have a feeling we will meet again **very **soon." And with that Alecto disappeared and the swan flickered then disappeared as the girl fell to the ground, thankfully Jake caught her before she hit the floor, unconscious from the amount of power she had just used. Everyone was silent and stared as Jake simply carried Belle to her room and laid her in her bed. Then he did something out of the moment and kissed her forehead and left the room to go to the adults to demand answers but was stopped short when he saw his sister's face filled with tears as she told him,

"They took Stan"

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoX**_

_**Wow, really long chapter but certain things had to happen in order for the events to continue. Coming soon: a baby, a grandparent, and a rescue. Please R&R **_

_**Love yah! ~Swan**_


	8. The Rescue Part 1

_**Here is what you all have been waiting for! The dance! Will all of the hard work I have put into the story be pay off as I try to own the teen titans? Sadly no, but at least we can see if the work Stephanie put into the dance and the four young teens work out or will it be a flop? Lets see,**_

**~Chapter 7: The Dance~**

Then he saw her and she was breathtaking. She wore a light silver blue dress with specks of green in it. It flowed with her walking down the stairs. The sleeves were long but had slits in the top half and after a snowflake at the elbow opened. Had a flowing top until the silver rope tied around her waist showing off her curves. She had simple silver sandals that were almost covered by the floor length dress. Her upper hair was pulled loosely back to keep most of it off her face but small ringlets framed her heart shape face. He could tell why Stephanie brought him the silver shirt that matched the color of Belle's dress.

"You look incredible." Jake said finding his voice holding out his arm to her.

"You look pretty nice yourself." Belle responded giving him a smile that was impossibly more breathtaking then the rest of her while fixing his silver bowtie.

"Ready? Jake, Belle?" Stan was almost as awestruck as Jake was when Jessie walked down the stairs and she had to shut his jaw.

"Lets go dance." Belle said excited. The danger room was used for the dance and was decorated with silver snowflakes. Belle wasn't used to snow but it definitely snowed in the North. It was cold but the sun was bright. She still stayed inside most of the time to try and stay warm and the danger room was the perfect temperature. Everyone was invited so all of the students were invited, including Rebekah and Jasmine. They ran around in matching Christmas dresses, laughing, and dancing.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Williams?"

"Of course Mr. Pattenson." Belle took Jake's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Are you going to expect me to dance like that?" Stan said pointing at Belle and Jake who were showing their truly incredible ballroom dancing skills and Jessie laughed

"No, to be truthful I am a terrible dancer but they have had a lot of practice. You see, when they were young kids they took ballroom dancing lessons. It was mandatory for any of the students who got into trouble to learn ballroom dancing which is suppose to teach students to respect one another and since Belle and Jake were class leaders they had to set the example."

"So they learned a lot."

"Yah"

"Well ready to show what incredible dancers we are?"

"Definitely!" The two took to the dance floor and completely enjoyed themselves even if they weren't the best dancers in the room. Belle and Jake danced four songs strait before Belle finally said that she needed a break.

"Sorry Jake but I need to catch my breath."

"Its okay, I promised Jasmine I would dance with her sometime." Jake smiled and left to find his little sister, while Ash made his way with ReBekah over to where Belle was sitting.

"Hey Belle, have you seen Fadil? He was said he would dance with me."

"Umm, I think I saw him over by the punch talking to Elisa."

"Thanks!"

"Having fun?" Ash asked his niece

"Yah, I have been dancing since it started so I needed a brake. Jake went to go dance with Jasmine."

"I thought you said you didn't buy a dress when you girls went out."

"I didn't, I found this one. It was one of mom's," Belle just imagined her mother in this dress, with her pail white skin and black curly hair.

"It looks truly incredible on you." Ash looked at his young niece and knew it wouldn't be long that he couldn't protect her from the truth forever so he decided to act there, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Let's head outside to talk its quieter out there."

"Okay" They grabbed their coats and gloves to head out to the garden that had a layer of snow that fell that morning. Belle pulled her coat tighter around herself to try to keep in her body heat.

"So, ummm… your aunt and I have decided to take the job that the school offered." Belle already knew that the school had been offering a job to the m for some time now but that didn't sound like what he wanted to tell her but she was glad anyway. She knew he would tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm so glad for you!"

"I'm glad your glad but that's not really what I was trying to say. There's something I need to tell you… about your grandmother. You see your grandmother on your mother's side was raised in a place called Azerath." Belle listened to her uncle but she could sense something unusual and very wrong. "There was this prophecy…"

"I'm sorry Uncle Ash but we need to move, like now." Belle pushed the adult out of the way to only to find herself under something completely black and large. She struggled to get out from its inhuman strength that held her to the ground. Then decided it was time to try a new technique she had been trying to work on for sometime now. She spotted her uncle and put all of her energy into her center and let the swan of light engulf her body as it flew through the monster over to her uncle. She grabbed her uncle and let the swan engulf him too as she flew back into the building.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked his niece as she swayed in front of him.

"Yah, just never carried someone this far before. I'm glad we made it in one piece.

"It didn't hurt you?"

"No just caught me off guard. But there's more coming, and there's some people who are with them. I think it's an attack on the school. You need to go tell everyone that the parties over. Ill guard the entrances for as long as I can but I cant promise anything when it comes to how long I can hold it."

"But I cant leave you…"

"Go now! Ill try to hold it for at least 5 minutes you can send back up, so hurry!" Belle wasn't one to command something of an elder but in this case she had too or the school was in big trouble. She put up a shield reinforcing the main entrances holding back the dark monsters. Ash ran back to the party and grabbed the person that he knew he would do anything for his niece, which was Jake.

"Jake, Belle was attacked…"

"By who? What happened? Is she okay?"

"You need to hear me out. She is at the garden entrance re-enforcing the doors. She is fine but she needs help, I don't know how long she can hold them."

"Got it."

Back at the entrance Belle was holding the doors the best she could but the light was starting to crack along with the glass and the dark monsters tried even harder. She thought that no one was coming but thankfully the group she wanted the most appeared. Jessie, Stan, Stephanie, Stephan, and the one who is always to her rescue Jake.

"Belle hold it for a bit longer ill put up a ice wall." Jake said taking action immediately but something seamed wrong with the majority of their friends, Stephan had stepped directly in front of Stephanie and Stan stopped in his tracks and a feeling of total rage coming from him hit Belle like a bullet. Jessie grabbed the boy's hand that was starting to glow from a fire kindling in his hand helping realize why they had come. The dark tall young man walked up to the wall and even though there were many layers they could hear him talk as if he was in the room, "Lovely group you have here Stan, reminds me of the last time we met." Stephan and Jessie had to both hold Stan back to keep him lunging at the interesting man.

"Tut, tut, little Stanley. We wouldn't want to start anything we could stop and especially get someone hurt do we?" the man said with a smile looking at Jessie

"Devon, you have no place here. I would recommend taking your men and leaving before anyone gets hurt." Stephan said with a small snarl

"Oh, my favorite twins! How's mom and dad doing? I'm sorry that I can stay and chat but you know what I have come for and if you want no one getting hurt you will give them to me and I will be on my way."

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THEM AS LONG AS I AM HERE!" Stan yelled at the figure

"Well I guess we have to do it the hard way then." Devon smiled a horrid smile and tapped the glass lightly and the windows burst all down the sides. "Do not harm them, he wants the trio alive." At that moment the black shadowed creatures came forth and started attacking just three of the six teens, Stan, Stephan, and Stephanie. (wow I didn't even realize that the team is made up of half s's until now) These three stepped in front of the rest of the team protectively. They fought there hardest and whenever someone would let Belle, Jake, and Jessie they would use all of what they learned the past couple months. Stan and Stephanie locked eyes and Stan broke away from the group only to grab the three who seamed to be the only ones who didn't know what they were up against and pulled them into a side hallway. Belle could feel the anxiety that was building up in him. "You three go get help and lock down the school. We will hold them off until then. You have to stay as far away as possible from Devon he is one of the most dangerous villains of all time." Stan seamed to be directing this to Jessie especially. "Go!" all three went to go down the hallway but Stan stopped Belle for a second and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to send Stephan and Stephanie back to you. Promise me you will not wait for me." Stan put his hands on Belle's shoulders

"What? No! We definitely will not leave you to defend the school."

"I have a plan, It's time that this ends once and for all, no more killing. Promise me you will not tell Jessie what I am doing. I need to make sure she is going to be safe."

"I… uh…"

"Belle these people killed your parents, my mom, and they will kill anyone who gets in their way!"

"I guess I don't have a choice. Please be careful, Jessie would be hurt more then ever if something or someone hurt you."

"Careful is my middle name." Belle gave Stan one final look and flew off toward her two best friends. She knew that this was not a good idea but she also knew that she had no choice. She caught up is Jake and Jessie pretty fast as they went to lock down the school. Stephan and Stephanie showed up soon after, rushing to the large crowd. They were followed bye a group of dark figures, which Belle could see what they looked like a bit more which was very large dogs. But not the "pet me and play with me" kind but the "I'm going to kill you" kind.

"Where's Stan?" Jessie asked worried

"He was right behind us…" Stephen was cut short when one of the shadow dogs lunged at them and a figure appeared, this time a woman. This woman had what looked like whips but they glowed with electricity. The teachers ran in front of the students preparing themselves to fight, Sky Grayson spoke first

"Alexis, why are you working with them?"

"Dear Brother, it's Alecto now and you are confused, I don't work for them, they work for me. Now give me what I want and this little one wont get hurt." The woman said puling a little girl with blonde, short hair in front of her. The girl lifted her head to show it was Rebekah.

"Let her go! You will never get what you want!" by this time Belle couldn't move, couldn't speak, all she heard was the constant wagering of her cousin's life until she couldn't take it any longer.

"What do you want?" Belle whispered barely audible from her anger, objects in the room started to glow, her hands clenched in fists."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that?" Alecto teased

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Belle lifted her head and her eyes shone with a golden light, everyone one was silent for a moment then the room was full of the woman's laughter

"You mean you don't know? Oh this is sweet! I want the thing that everyone has worked to protect, the life's light. I want you and your two little friends, give me your power willingly and I will not hurt this child." Belle let this process as her anger was reaching a point that was not healthy for anyone

"You want this power? Fine! Here it is!" Belle disappeared and reappeared next to Bekah to grab her hand and disappear again. To go back to the front of the group. Alecto was about to throw her whip when Belle flew strait into the air with bright golden swan appearing in front of her but she was placed right at its heart. The things that were surrounded by the bright light through themselves at Alecto and her dogs, the wings of the swan through feathers that pierced through the dogs made of shadows and they evaporated into the night. Alecto dogged and flipped back to the hallway and before she left she smiled at Belle and said,

"You win this time, but I have a feeling we will meet again **very **soon." And with that Alecto disappeared and the swan flickered then disappeared as the girl fell to the ground, thankfully Jake caught her before she hit the floor, unconscious from the amount of power she had just used. Everyone was silent and stared as Jake simply carried Belle to her room and laid her in her bed. Then he did something out of the moment and kissed her forehead and left the room to go to the adults to demand answers but was stopped short when he saw his sister's face filled with tears as she told him,

"They took Stan"

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoX**_

_**Wow, really long chapter but certain things had to happen in order for the events to continue. Coming soon: a baby, a grandparent, and a rescue. Please R&R **_

_**Love yah! ~Swan**_


End file.
